German Patent Application 3518-271-A discloses hydroxy alkenyl cyclopropane derivatives of the formula ##STR2## wherein A can be --CH=CH--or ##STR3##
R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.4 can be hydrogen or alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons;
R.sub.3 can be 1) alkyl or alkenyl of 1 to 8 carbons, optionally substituted by halogen or alkyl of 1 to 2 carbons;
2) cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl of 3 to 7 carbons;
3) aryl or aryloxy of 6 to 10 carbons, optionally substituted with halogen or alkyl or haloalkyl, each of 1 to 2 carbons; or
4) 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl or heteroaryloxy;
n is an integer from 1 to 6; and,
m is zero or an integer from 1 to 4.
These compounds are described as having thromboxane antagonist and lipoxygenase inhibition activity.